


Pot Bellied

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should get a pot-bellied pig," Justin said, looking up from his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Bellied

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 59: Food

"We should get a pot-bellied pig," Justin said, looking up from his book.

Brian flicked a page in his magazine.

"I'd let you name him," Justin tried.

"Great. His name will be 'Hi, you're on the way to the slaughterhouse.'"

"Brian."

"Sorry." Brian glanced up pointedly. "That should be 'Hi, you're on the way to the slaughterhouse. Herman.'"

"You would not kill our pet pig."

"Right." Brian flipped his magazine shut and leaned back in his chair. "Now I'm hungry."

Justin resolutely returned to his book.

"The diner has a special on sausages."

Justin winced. "Gross."

"You want to drive?"


End file.
